Ketsueki's Law
by SheenaPop91
Summary: A bloody and short story I wrote to a drawing I had done which you can see on my dA account: http://tsukiko88./ about InuYasha and Kagome :D InuYasha Characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi
1. Ketsueki's Law

InuYasha sits quietly in the branches over head, the smell of blood creeps through the dry summer night. His nose twitches at the iron poison swishing violently through the trees. Jumping down he looks down upon the sleeping miko who is tucked tightly in her sleeping bag, he tends to the fire one last time and then leaps into the air. "I know how much Kagome hates being left behind, but there is no need for her to get killed over me." The hanyou thinks to himself as he continues leaping over tree to tree gracefully gliding at points.

The smell of blood grows thicker as he continues on. He settles on a branch as his ears move to the sounds of screams. "Er..... Dammit all to hell!" He roars as he starts up running again.

Smoke eats the sky as he approaches, at first with caution. He raises his head to the sky and inhales. The cloud of smoke bellows out beyond a patch of trees. The hanyou can smell a damned Youkai near by.

"Ketsueki!" The furious hanyou screams as he comes face to face with the Youkai.

"I thought I had disposed of you already?!"

"Aw.... little hanyou InuYasha has come to save the day...... how cute." Ketsueki teases. "I thought you had disposed of me to, but I guess Naraku had other ideas." And the Youkai strikes InuYasha with his Subeta o Zangyaku. Ketsueki chuckles as he sees InuYasha laid across the ground. "I expected for you to put up more of a fight, so much for the son of the great Dog Demon of the West! I guess most of it comes from your weak human mother, now does it InuYasha?" InuYasha stands up from his place lifting his Tetsaiga and pointing it directly at Ketsueki. "Ketsueki, you'd better shut that fucking mouth of yours or I'll show you what the son of the great Dog Demon can really do."

"You mean your brother? Lord Sesshoumaru is here? Cos' you can't be talking about yourself..." Ketsueki stares at the pissed hanyou. "Really now.... you were referring to yourself? Unlikely, you mutt, that father of yours was a fool as much as you, and possibly more for loving a human." The Youkai continues to talk as InuYasha's rage grows inside of him. "ENOUGH!" The crazed hanyou roars. "Ketsueki, prepare to die you fucking piece of shit!!" He begins to charge at the Youkai. "C'mon, InuYasha!" The Youkai toys as he dodges the first charge towards him. "You think you can beat me with that puny thing, the tetseiga?"

"I did before!" The hanyou says happily but with a fierce tone. "Yeah, but I mean c'mon that was before I had shards from the Shikon no Tama." As he dodges the second attack from InuYasha."

"Heh. Weakling." Amused hanyou growls.

"What do you mean?" Ketsueki asks teasingly.

"As if calling upon the Shikon jewel to make you strong isn't a pussy's way of doin' it." The hanyou teases. "O and that's suppose to make me feel bad, being called a pussy. Ketsueki calls back. "At least I'm gett'n some." The annoying Youkai mumbles under his breathe. "What was that, Asshole?!" The irritated hanyou asks. "Nothing, nothing! Now then, let's continue on with the execution..." Ketsueki says.

InuYasha has grown extremely annoyed by this youkai and is now snarling and breathing heavy. "By the sword of Tetsaiga, from the fang of my father I will send you back to the grave I first put you in, you damn bastard!" InuYasha calls out. "KAZE NO KIZU!" And a gust of wind wounds toward Ketsueki. "Stupid hanyou!" As he dodges it and then smacking it back toward InuYasha with his Subeta o Zangyaku. "Dammit!" The hanyou yells as he stands to use another attack. "Bakuryuuha!!" And flings back InuYasha's first attack ten folds. Ketsueki Barely misses this one. "Damn InuYasha!"

"Better watch out you rotting corpse or I just might have to rip out what's left of your heart!" The hanyou barks.

Near by Kagome has been following InuYasha and with all the blood he wasn't able to detect her. She is just coming out of the forest when she sees InuYasha fighting a Youkai who has three jewel shards. "O no, be careful InuYasha...." But as soon as she finishes Ketsueki looks over and sees her. "Ha-ho what is this?"

"Hm?!" InuYasha follows the Youkai's eyes over to Kagome. "Kagome!! Get out of here!"

"InuYasha!" She calls. "He's got three Shikon no Tama shards in his stomach!"

"Kagome RUN!!!" The hanyou belts out as Ketsueki charges toward her. The miko screams as the rush of the monster comes at her. "KAGOME!" InuYasha jumps onto the Youkai's head and with his Tetsaiga stabs through its head. The Youkai's tail and body swirl and cringes at the pain. "Damn you InuYasha!!" The beast screams as it regains it's footing. "You don't touch'r, she's mine!" The hanyou insists. "InuYasha?" The surprised miko asks. "Get behind me Kagome!" InuYasha commands. "Keh!" She answers, as she stays close behind.

"Well, well, well, what is this? InuYasha? You haven't gone and fallen for this miko have you? Now that just wouldn't be right. I guess you were always a mama's boy" As he charges for both of them. "SHH----UUU--T UP!!!!" The hanyou roars as he strikes down the charging Youkai into the ground. "Now, Kagome get running and get as far away from here as possible!! NOW GO!! The hanyou says to his miko.

The rising Youkai snarls and growls at them "Well InuYasha, I guess it's not all bad, I mean she is a miko. But isn't that a bit ironic.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BASTARD!" The hanyou roars.

"No hard feeling InuYasha, I mean you could always make love to a clay pot and than I can have the young miko!" Ketsueki says as he makes another swipe at Kagome. "KAGOME!" InuYasha screams as she is swept off her feet and now air-born Ketsueki.

"Get your dirty hands off her!!" InuYasha barks after the retreating Youkai.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome whales as she moves out of reach from InuYasha.

"KAGOME!!!!" Suddenly a huge group of Youkai's and Naraku's poisonous insects appear from the sky in the way of leaping InuYasha trying to get to Kagome. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!!" As the youkai's thicken and submerge InuYasha.

"Sankon Tessou!" InuYasha barks as he thrashes through the Youkai.

"KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOOOOOMEEEEE!!!!!" As he leaps off of the youkai's and in realizing she's gone falls. With Hinezumi no koromo fluttering against his body up towards the sky, he falls down back to Earth and with his back crashing into the ground in defeat, he lays there in a daze and finally looking up to the purple sky he sadly cries out for his miko. "Kagome!"

~^.^~

The miko is being taken to a palace to the East by flying Ketsueki. "Put me down!-- Inu-YASHA!!!" The miko cries out for her savior.

"Keep quiet wench. You are mine, now. Not even little hanyou InuYasha can help you."

Ketsueki commands to the poor miko as tears swell in her eyes.

InuYasha leaps from treetop to treetop toward the East. "Dammit Kagome, why'd you have to follow me always!?" The aggravated hanyou says aloud. "Your scent is fading, hold on Kagome!"

The henchmen of Ketsueki that resemble Lord Sesshoumaru's Jaken strap Kagome to a "T" shape structure made of wood. "What am I, a sacrifice?" The annoyed miko asks. The henchmen just giggle to each other at her predicament. Kagome becomes frighten and believing that this was the worst thing that could happen to her as they stripped her of her clothing, until one of the Jaken look-a-likes nymphs announced. "All hail, Lord Ketsueki!" And slowly the lanky Youkai stepped through the door and then bashed the little creature on the head and corrected him. "The GREAT… Lord Ketsueki"

"Is this guy for real?" The miko thought to herself.

"Leave us!" The lanky youkai demanded.

As soon as the others left he turned to Kagome. "I think I'm going to have fun with this... It's not everyday you get to torture and humiliate a miko, and a miko of InuYasha at best!" He smirked as he lifted her chin with his hand to get a better look at her. "Shame, and your not that bad on the eyes either.... pity really, I'd love to keep you as my personal slave, but Naraku wants you dead." Kagome's stomach churned at the thought. The ugly Youkai frowns at her but then immediately switches to a sinister smile. "Well then, let's get started!"

"InuYasha...." The worried miko pleads.

InuYasha is back on foot and with the palace in view picks up speed. Suddenly two ogres emerge from the rocks with clubs at hand, but they don't stand a chance and InuYasha slices through them. "Heh! That's all he's got?" The hanyou says.

Then Naraku's baboon puppet jumps into play pummeling InuYasha into the ground with his tree trunk like tentacles. "NARAKU!!" The angered hanyou roars. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!" He demands. He thrashes at the quick moving puppet as it multiplies and surrounds him. "DAMMIT!" One makes a strike but he dodges it while another stabs him through the back with a tentacle. The hanyou roars as it's pulled out of him. "SON OF A BITCH!!!" He barks as he swipes and takes half them down. "Kaze no Kizu!!" He roars as he cuts through them.

Kagome is cut up badly as the Youkai cleans off a dagger. "Well now, isn't this fun?" The cruel Youkai teases at Kagome. The miko gasps from pain. "Disgusting, youkai's and humans together. Damned hanyous, they're all bastard children....." Kagome began to stir but due to the ropes around her wrist, not much could be done.

"This was too cruel even by Naraku's standards" She thought to herself. "Wait, This is Naraku were talking about, things are only going to get worse....... InuYasha, please hurry...."

"Ready for more, wench?" The putrid Youkai asked as he licked her cheek. Tears began to run down the miko's soft blushed cheeks.

~^.^~

"Kagome!!!" The strong hanyou roared as he smashed through the remaining Naraku clones. "DAMMIT!!!" He yelled, as he sliced off the last dummy's head. "I'm coming Kagome, just hold on a little longer!" He leaps into action flying toward the palace in long glides.

"Your blood is something special, no? The sinister Youkai asked the bleeding miko.

Her head hung low in embarrassment of her open body. Muffled cries of "You cruel bastard!" came from the small miko's gagged mouth. "Hm? Cruel? Not at all my good miko, I am just doing what I am told, even if it brings me pleasure." The lanky Youkai draws a large crooked smile across his face. "Soon it won't even matter if you feel any pain..." He whispers into her ear. Her eyesight begins to fuzz as she could feel herself lose conciseness from the lack of blood. And all she could hear was the horrible chuckle of Ketsueki.

"InuYasha......."

Her breasts were bleeding from the Youkai's claws along with her inner thighs that held scratch marks when she came through. She looked up with a heavy neck at her torturer. He frowned upon her as he spoke. "I could never bring myself to use a human for my personal needs." And with that he knocked her out cold with the butt of his Subeta o Zangyaku. The coldness of the open wound on her forehead left an eerie twitch to her eyebrow. Her shoulders ached and her ankles pounded along with her heartbeat. Her lips cracked and dry hung open as she drooped. "InuYasha...." She softly cried.

"Had enough?" The Youkai asked heartlessly. "It seems your hanyou isn't coming to the party." He snickers as he stands up from his chair. "I guess the best time to kill you would be now." He said blatantly as he raised his Subeta o Zangyaku over Kagome's head. She let go of her neck letting her head fall and her chin land on her chest. "InuYasha....." She whispered. Ketsueki's muscles twitched as they made ready for the slash. The Subeta o Zangyaku came down. "INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!" The miko screamed.

~^.^~

"InuYasha......" The miko mouthed as she lay on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. She could feel the cold from the floor leave her body as the warmth of the Hinezumi no koromo surrounded her. "Kagome...." She heard against her neck. She slowly opened her eyes to the sight of white hair strangely blowing in no breeze. She painfully turned her head, dragging it across his forehead and finally resting on his brow. "--Yasha... you came...."


	2. Wounds to Mend

InuYasha holds Kagome up by placing his forehead against hers and a thumb at her chin to keep her supported, he makes note: not to use his other hand from it being drenched with her blood.

"Kagome... I, I

-Please... please forgive-

Kagome comes crashing down with her head now landing on his chest, she whales with muffles cries from his Hinezumi no koromo. "InuYasha!" She raps around him with her last bit of strength. "You did nothing InuYasha, please..." As she begins to weep into his body. "Kagome, if I did nothing, then.... then why is your blood on my hands?" Gasping trying not to cry.

Kagome begins to settle down and sniffles as she lifts up her head and looks over at a spot on the floor. A puddle of blood smudged by InuYasha's hand lays. InuYasha looks over his shoulders and gasps at the sight, he turns back to Kagome. "Where.... where did that blood come from?" Enable to pin point the exact place of the wound due to the amount of blood spread out throughout the room and on Kagome's body, his sense of smell went shallow. Kagome coughed causing blood to protrude from her mouth. "KAGOME!" InuYasha screams as Kagome faints in his arms. Knowing that his miko is unconscious and not dead, he feels her heavy drenched blood breath, breathing against his chest. "Kagome.." InuYasha didn't know what to do. His miko was suffering. The tear held in his eye finally fell and landed on the miko's head. "Kagome..." He whimpers.

They were trapped in a room and with the new moon approaching, InuYasha was enable to punch his way out. He kisses his miko's head and inhales her blood. Suddenly instincts take over. InuYasha lapped the dry blood off of the miko's forehead. "Eh!" He winced. "Kagome!" Crying and calling for his love. He begins to lap the shallow cut on her face until it was healed. InuYasha's head buzzed as he continued. The unconscious miko went limp in his arms. The hanyou wines and growls as he licks away the iron bitterness from the miko's supple naked body. He starts with the arms that hold zig zag slices running down her arm. InuYasha says to himself. "Who could do such a thing to a-" As he trailed off losing himself in the licking of her soft skin against his rough tongue.

Gashes in her side continues to bleed out onto the yukata that she was rapped in. InuYasha tried his best to lap the wound and keep it from bleeding, tears run down his cheeks. He whaled and sobbed when he removed the obi and yukata from the young miko's body, revealing her wounds spread out through her body. He didn't know what to do. He sobbed immensely as he tried to heal her. "Dammit Kagome! Fuck..." His heart hurt as it thumped harder and harder and his breath drew sharply as his back bobbed up and down. His fear broke him. Kagome's scent was taken over by the putrid smell of blood, and the hanyou thought he was losing her.

He struggled. Cried. Growled

He felt so useless as he lapped her wounds.

He turned her over to find the worst of them all. "THOSE BASTARDS!" he shakily cried out. A character that read "Whore" was dug into her back. He hammered the ground with his fist, until blood dripped down from the broken space between the fingers.

He laid across her back concealing the mark of a wound. As he wept, he rapped around her and pulled her onto his lap and sobbed into the back of her neck. He didn't want to touch it for fear he wouldn't be able to keep it from scarring. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" He screamed as his Youkai took over. He snarled as he caught his teeth on his shoulder as he looked away in pain. He realized it.... the mark on her back was deep enough--"NO!" His eyes dripped blood and his fangs sharpened. His Youkai screamed for it's love. Blood from his shoulder wound dripped, one drop fell onto the mark on her back. The wound permeated a pinkish glow as the contact was presented.

InuYasha looked down at her beaten body. He snarled as he dug his face into her back and began to lick. His tears along with the Youkai's and the blood from his shoulder mixed into her wound. He inhaled it all as he lapped the mark.

The intensity of it all surrendered his Youkai and his body to collapse to the floor next to the miko.

~^.^~

The miko's body, now in better condition then before, Kagome began to breathe softly. The breath fell upon InuYasha's face as he turned into his human form. The brief Youkai encounter left his human form unconscious and limp.

Kagome felt her body healed and opened her eyes took look upon her hanyou. She stiffly slid over toward him and pressed against his warm body, away from the cold tile flooring.

The wound on his shoulder bled, she could feel her body blanketed by his saliva and knew what he had done.

Over powered with his love for her she began to kiss the shoulder. She winced at the blood as she licked the wound dry and miraculously healed it. She was surprised at her feat and began to weep in his mane.

The hanyou didn't wake until the following morning when he changed back into his hanyou form. Kagome was asleep pressed against him when he awoke. He was afraid to touch her, fear of the mark on her back. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but when the miko stirred and got up to pick up her yukata so is she can cover herself, he peaked to find the mark still there, but then realized it no longer read the horrible word it read before. It now read in faint white strokes "His". Tears swelled in his eyes as the miko returned to him to lay down again. He embraced her, holding her close and tight to his body, "Kagome!" He wept. "Your Al'right!" Kagome smiled looking up at him as she brushed his bangs from his face. "InuYasha..."

"Kagome, I couldn't help you in time, I failed you... I let that bastard touch you! Please! Please, forgive me!" He begged with guilt in his voice.

"InuYasha, you didn't fail me.... he didn't--" As she shook her head.

"Your body, it's.... it's-" He began.

"Fine now, because of you..." She finished.

"No Kagome, they did this to you because of me.... because I wanted to make you my mate." As tears waterfall from his eyes. Kagome slid her head under his chin. "It doesn't matter." She whispered. "Doesn't matter? Kagome, I could've lost you!"

As he lowers his head pressing his nose against her forehead.

Kagome couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say. She thought that he didn't care about her, that all she was good for was for shard tracking. She could feel a soft kiss land in between her eyes. The sound of his lips as they pulled away while some wanted to stay behind from the stickiness of his saliva left her stiff, and enable to move. He then set his lips back on that spot and just sat there, not moving. The warmth of his lips made the hairs on the back of her neck stick up, and as if he sensed the protruding hairs, he placed a hand over the back of her neck. "Kagome..." He muttered.

Minutes past as they lay there in silence. Until InuYasha could smell the bitter scent of tears. He could feel the small miko under his arms shake and breath heavily. He took her chin in-between his thumb and pointing finger and raised it ot his face. Her eyes were a light pink and bathed in tears. One escaped and was running down her face as he lapped it up before it made it off her soft cheek. Her mouth was slightly open to let out uncontrolled moans as she shivered. The hanyou looked deep into her eyes studying the lines that were in her Iris of dark grey-blue. His heart squeezed as her sclera drew in a darker tone of pink. "InuYasha?" She whimpered. "Do you lay with me now... because you do not know..... of-- my mark....?" She whispered to almost not to be heard by InuYasha. InuYasha winced at the image in his mind of the bloody torn flesh on her back. "K--Gome?" He finally answered. "I know of the mark that presides on your back." He calmly stated as she winced at his words. "I have done all I can for it, but there is a scar." Kagome began to weep into his chest. "But, it douth not say that cruel word no longer." He added as though he was quoting something. "It claims thee as mine and thy as yours, so ith thou binded together." Kagome looked up in astonishment at what the hanyou was speaking. "InuYasha?..."

"My mother would read me poetry from a scroll under her bed.... that particular one has always stayed with me. It speaks of the mark of banishment, for crime done by a human and a Youkai. But the human and Youkai would take that mark and see it as a mark of love for each other." He stated. Kagome just looked at her hanyou with the deepest of love. "Like... like your parents...." She said. "M-hm." He added. "My old man wasn't particularly the poetic type, but my mother said he liked it when she would read it to him..... it was like their song.... their word of love."

"InuYasha......" Kagome whispered.

"Keh?"

"Could it.... could it be our word?" She said with love in her voice.

InuYasha stared at her in astonishment and blushing.

Kagome no longer able to take the stare of the hanyou, leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. "InuYasha.... your shoulder, I... I...." She began. "My shoulder?" As he reached up to touch it and by the touch he winced. "I couldn't help it much.... InuYasha?"

"Keh?" He answered.

"I felt your Youkai.... earlier. It lapped your shoulder to heal it..... I tried, I hope I healed it properly."

"Kagome....." He said with a smile on his face. "There's nothing more you can do for me, all I need is my miko...." He said softly in her ear. "My Kagome" He whispered as he drifted off to sleep from exhaustion from the night before.

Kagome blushed at his compliment and rapped her arms around his head and brought it toward hers and rested her forehead on his chin. "My hanyou.....

.... my InuYasha."


End file.
